Emails aus Mittelerde
by Legolaniel
Summary: Durch Zufall wurde Frodos Laptop im Wald gefunden. Lest selber, was darauf gefunden wurde...Anmerkung: leider wurden die at Zeichen in den Emailadressen nicht übernommen. Wird noch fortgesetzt
1. Chapter 1

_Genre: Humor_

_Hauptpersonen: Fast alle Gefährten_

_Nebenpersonen: Empfänger der E-Mails._

_Ich versuche relativ nah am Buch zu bleiben, trotzdem können sich natürlich ein paar Fehler einschleichen. Ich lese es gerade mal wieder und so wird es immer wieder ein paar neue E-Mails geben, wenn ich mich vom Buch lösen kann. _

_Charaktere und Orte gehören natürlich alle Tolkien. Die meisten Geschehnisse auch. _

_Aber die Worte und Umschreibungen und einige Geschehnisse gehören mir. SO!_

**E-Mails aus Mittelerde**

Durch Zufall wurde Frodos Laptop im Wald gefunden. Im Ordner „gesendete Objekte" befanden sich interessante Dokumente, aber lest es selbst.

Schade ist nur, dass er die Antworten nicht gespeichert hat.

**Bree**

Von: frodo.beutlinhobbingen.mit

An: bilbo.beutlinhobbingen.mit

Betreff: Sollte mich ja melden

Huhu Onkel Bilbo,

Mann oh Mann, das war vielleicht ein Weg…..Regen, Sonne, Regen, Sonne……ziemlich wüst dieses Wetter, dabei ist doch gar nicht April.

Sind aber jetzt in Bree im „Tänzelnden Pony" angekommen. Ziemlich düsterer Schuppen mit seltsamen Gestalten. Aber was soll's, wenigstens trocken und warm. Und das Bier ist auch okay.

Mir ist nur was ganz Doofes passiert schäm.

Habe aus Versehen den Ring benutzt. Hatte in meiner Hosentasche rum gespielt (nur in der Tasche!) und dann musste ich ein Lied singen. So was Doofes. Kann ich doch gar nicht. Aber sie fanden es toll, wollten sogar eine Zugabe. Und dann war ich so ausgelassen, dass ich auf dem Tisch tanzte und „zack!" lag ich unten. Und war gleichzeitig unsichtbar. Irgendwie muss der Ring an meinen Finger gekommen sein.

Hab jetzt ne Riesenbeule hinten am Kopf.

Na ja, nun denken hier alle, ich wäre ein Zauberer. Die starrten mich vielleicht blöde an.

Und dann hat mich noch so ein dummer Typ angesprochen. Nur weil ich mich unter seinem Tisch versteckt hatte (eigentlich konnte mich eh keiner sehen, aber ich musste ja irgendwie unauffällig wieder auftauchen). Irgendwie macht er mir Angst, aber andererseits sagt er, er wäre ein Freund von Gandalf. Er will uns begleiten. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll.

Hmmm…..denke, ich werde Gandalf nachher oder morgen früh auch mal ne Mail schreiben, dann weiß ich Bescheid. Man kann ja nicht jedem blind vertrauen.

Nun ja, jedenfalls sitzen wir nun im Nebenraum, zu den Leuten da drin traue ich mich nicht mehr. Die glotzen dann wieder alle.

Der Typ hat uns eben erzählt, dass man ihn Streicher nennt. Hast du davon schon mal gehört? Antworte bitte schnell.

Liebe Grüße

Frodo

PS: Bist du schon in Bruchtal angekommen? Ist dort besseres Wetter als hier?

PPS: Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass ich den Laptop doch noch mitgenommen habe. Wusste gar nicht, dass es hier kaum Funklöcher gibt und ich somit fast immer online sein kann. Die Mi-Com ist echt der Beste Anbieter.

PPPS: Liebe Grüße von Pippin und Sam. Auch von Merry (der macht gerade einen Spaziergang)

Von: frodo.beutlinhobbingen.mit

An: gandalfzauberer-online.mit

Betreff: Oh Mann!

Hi Gandalf,

will ja nicht meckern, aber kannst du deine Briefe vielleicht demnächst mit der Post verschicken, wie jeder andere auch? Und ne Email hätte es auch getan. Na ja, ist ja jetzt eh zu spät.

Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass du den Streicher wirklich kennst.

Sind übrigens gut in Bree angekommen. Mehr erzähle ich dir persönlich.

Habe jetzt keine Zeit mehr, die schwarzen Reiter waren diese Nacht hier. Zum Glück waren wir nicht in unseren Betten. Wir müssen also gleich los.

Leider sind unsere Ponys weg. Aber wir konnten so ein klappriges Gestell organisieren, hoffentlich überlebt das die Reise.

Würde man sicher nicht mehr durch den TÜV mit kommen. Hoffentlich kommen wir in keine Kontrolle.

Immerhin müssen wir unser Gepäck nicht selber tragen.

Liebe Grüße

Frodo

**Bruchtal**

Von: legolasduesterwald.mit

An: thranduilduesterwald.mit

Betreff: Sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde

Hi Papa!

Wollte mich schon viel früher melden, aber mein Handy spinnt. Seit es mir auf der Hinreise aus der Hosentasche gerutscht ist, geht der Akku immer wieder aus. Mist!

Hoffentlich holst du ab und zu deine E-Mails aus dem Postfach. Wollte dir einen Brief schicken, aber du weißt ja, wenn ich mit der Hand schreibe, werden meine Nägel brüchig.

Nun ja, konnte mir ein Laptop ausleihen.

Ach so, was ich eigentlich erzählen wollte. Also so ein Hobbit namens Frodo (von dem ist auch der Rechner) ist hier. Er hat den einen Ring (weißt doch, von was ich spreche, oder?)

Eigentlich wollte ich schon längst wieder nach Hause reiten, aber jetzt will Elrond, dass ich als Gefährte mit ihm zum Schicksalsberg gehe, um den Ring zu vernichten. Blöd, aber ich hatte gerade keine Ausrede parat.

Ja, ich weiß, eine anstrengende Reise (sag bloß Mutti nichts davon! Sie wird ausrasten.)

Mir wird jetzt schon übel, wenn ich daran denke, dass es sicher nicht viele Raststätten mit Dusche auf dem Weg gibt. Und lange Haare in einem Waschbecken waschen…der reinste Horror. Kennst du ja sicher selber.

Also, wo ich eigentlich drauf hinaus wollte: Ich werde in nächster Zeit nicht nach Hause kommen.

Ach so, deine Botschaft habe ich überbracht. Hatte sie zuerst vergessen, aber als sie dann eh von Sméagol redeten, fiel es mir wieder ein.

Absolute Frechheit, sagen die, wir hätten ihn schlecht bewacht. Aber ich konnte das klären.

Ach, beinahe hätte ich das wichtigste vergessen:

Wir sind noch ein paar Tage hier, kannst du mir bitte ein paar Sachen schicken? Ein zweites Paar Schuhe (nicht die mit den Perlen, das wäre peinlich) und gaaaanz wichtig: zwei Flaschen von meinem Shampoo. Ich war hier in Bruchtal in der Drogerie, aber die hatten nur so komisches. Und bitte 60er Sonnenmilch, ich darf auf keinen Fall wieder Sommersprossen bekommen. Das sieht einfach unschön aus.

Danke schon mal.

Nun ja, in den nächsten Tagen soll es losgehen. Weiß nicht, ob ich mich von unterwegs noch mal melden kann, aber ich versuch's.

Alles liebe

Dein Legolas

Von: Aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

An: arwenbruchtalelben.mit

Hey Arwen,

danke Frodo dafür, dass wir dir jetzt ein Lebenszeichen senden können.

Haben große Abenteuer hinter uns. Zuerst wollten wir über den Berg gehen, aber das Wetter war einfach zu schlecht.

Nun, dann sind wir halt unter dem Berg her. Ich sage dir, versuche das niemals. Es war dunkel, stickig und stank fürchterlich dort.

Dazu waren irgendwie alle mit den Nerven am Ende. Die einen weinerlich, die anderen launisch. Und Gandalf wird irgendwie senil, glaube ich.

Besonders Legolas ist mir wahnsinnig auf den Sack (entschuldige den Ausdruck) gegangen. Nur weil es dort keine vernünftige Waschgelegenheit gab, klaute der mir einfach meinen Wasservorrat aus dem Rucksack, um sich die Haare zu waschen. So ein Idiot. Nichts gegen deine Rasse, aber dieses Exemplar ist wirklich schlimm. Und dann diese Schuhe mit den Strasssteinen dran. And dir sähen sie sicher toll aus, aber an einem Mann?

Na ja, auf jeden Fall war es sehr schlimm. Viele Stufen und sehr viele Orks. Das schlimmste war aber der Balrog. Wenigstens mal etwas, vor dem der Elb auch wahnsinnigen Schiss hatte. Du hättest seinen Schrei hören müssen. LOL!

Und dann diese Brücke. Ich habe echt gedacht, es wäre aus mit uns, wirklich. Sie war so hoch und dann meine Höhenangst. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich gerissen hat, diese Reise mitzumachen. Hatte eigentlich gedacht, es könnte mit der gemischten Mannschaft ganz nett werden.

Ach, ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht: Gandalf ist in den Schatten gestürzt. Aber er hat den Balrog erledigt und wir konnten fliehen.

Na ja, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen und den anderen sagen, dass wir weiter müssen.

Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb

Aragorn

PS: Sag mal, warum weinen Elben eigentlich nie? Ist mir früher immer schon aufgefallen.

PPS: Liebe Grüße von allen anderen.

**Lothlórien**

Von: legolasduesterwald.mit

An: thranduilduesterwald.mit

Betreff: Danke für das Paket!

Hallo Papa!

Danke für das Paket. Es kam genau einen Tag vor unserer Abreise.

Du wirst kaum glauben, wo ich gerade sitze. Mitten in Lothlórien! Es ist so wunderschön hier, genau wie in unseren Liedern. seufz. Und die sind alle so nett zu mir. Ich fühle mich fast wie zu Hause.

Muss dir was erzählen. Habe mich tatsächlich mit dem Zwerg angefreundet (bitte wieder auf keinen Fall Mutti erzählen, die reißt mich auseinander!)

Wir wandern jeden Tag hier durch den Wald. Er ist wirklich ein super Kumpel! Zwerge sind gar nicht so schlimm, wie ihr immer sagt.

Ach ja, die haben hier einen ganz tollen Badezusatz.

Habe mir von Galandriel das Rezept geben lassen.

Kannst du es für mich ausdrucken und in mein Zimmer legen?

Also, Rezept für Bärlauch-Rosenknospen-Flieder-Essenz:

500 ml Wasser

200 g Kernseife

30 g frische Rosenknospen

50 g geraspelter Bärlauch

300 g Fliederblüten

Das ganze auf 500 Grad erhitzen, gut verrühren, in ein großes Einmachglas füllen, gut versiegeln und 100 Jahre stehen lassen.

Falls du etwas Zeit hast, kannst du das ja schon mal vorbereiten. Wäre super lieb.

So, und nun will ich mal wieder mit Gimli durch die Gegend streifen.

Ich hab dich und Mutti lieb.

Legolas

PS: Kennst du ein gutes Mittel gegen Verstopfung? Keine Ahnung, ob das vom fremden Essen oder dem Stress ist, aber irgendwie klappt das alles nicht so.

Wollte erst hier einen Elben oder Gefährten fragen, aber irgendwie ist das voll peinlich. Und die anderen wundern sich schon, warum ich immer so verkniffen gucke.

Von: frodo.beutlinhobbingen.mit

An: bilbo.beutlinhobbingen.mit

Betreff: Ich mal wieder!

Hi Onkel,

Du wirst kaum glauben, wo wir gerade her kommen. In Lothlórien. Es gibt kaum einen schöneren Platz in Mittelerde (außer das Auenland natürlich).

Sitze gerade in einem Boot auf dem großen Strom. Wir müssen schließlich doch endlich mal weiter.

Hab bisher aber nur zweimal gekotzt. Zum Glück. Wenige Stromschnellen.

Ach, ich muss dir von Galandriels Spiegel erzählen. Der absolute Knaller!

Man kann mit ihm die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft sehen. Absolut aufregend. Na ja…beinahe wäre mir die Ring rein gefallen. Dieses blöde Teil. Hoffe ich werde ihn bald los. Hatte schon Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nimmt, aber sie wollte nicht. (Hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, ich wollte die heiraten. PÖ!)

Aber das Geschenk, das sie mir zum Abschied gegeben hat, ist wirklich super! Es ist das Licht von Earendils Stern. Hoffentlich halten die Batterien noch was.

Legolas hätte es beinahe aufgemacht. Er sah nur das Flakon und dachte, es sei Parfum. Dieser dumme Elb. Obwohl, irgendwie sieht es wirklich wie Parfüm aus.

Nun ja, ich muss schon wieder Schluss machen. Gimli wollte auch nach Hause schreiben.

Liebe Grüße

Frodo

Von: gimlischneewittchen-nackt.mit

An: superzwergdie-sieben-zwerge.mit

Betreff: Chat

Hallo du Rumtreiber!

Du fragst dich sicher, wieso ich so lange nicht mehr im Chat war.

Bin zurzeit in einer wichtigen und geheimen Mission unterwegs.

Haben schon einige Abenteuer erlebt. Kommen gerade von Lothlórien. Super Gegend sage ich da nur. Schade, dass das Zwerge eigentlich nicht hin dürfen. Sonst hätte ich das für unseren nächsten Vereinsausflug vorgeschlagen. Na ja, Moria ist leider auch nicht mehr zu empfehlen.

Hab aber die schärfste Braut Mittelerdes entdeckt. Eine Elbin….sie ist sooo wunderschön.

Konnte von ihr sogar drei Haare schnorren. Super und golden. Habe mir schnell einen Grund, warum ich die wollte, einfallen lassen. LOL…. Wenn die wüsste…….

Freue mich schon auf heute Nacht. fg

Ach, Elben sind super nett. Habe mich mit einem so richtig gut angefreundet.

Bis dann mal

Gimli

Von: aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

An: Arwenbruchtalelben.mit

Betreff: Mir reichts!

Hi Arwen,

Mich kotzt das hier so was von an.

Zu allererst: Die Gemeinschaft ist auseinander gebrochen und ich bin mit den zweien unterwegs, die am allerwenigsten leiden kann.

Ich komme mir vor wie ein Familienvater mit einem nörgelnden Zwerg…ähm Kind und einer pingeligen Frau.

Boromir ist tot. Die Orks haben ihn einfach getötet. Mistpack!

Frodo und Sam sind einfach durchgebrannt (aber Frodo hat sein Laptop vergessen, geschieht ihm recht), die anderen beiden Hobbits sind mit den Orks gegangen, warum auch immer. Vielleicht mögen sie solche Kreaturen. Und wir rennen hier durch die Wüste, weil Elbenprinzchen meinte, sie wären in Gefahr. Ich tat einfach mal so, als wäre ich seiner Meinung. Na ja…..ich wette, die machen sich eine schöne Zeit mit den Viechern.

Sonst gibt es nicht viel Neues. Ich bin sooo genervt. Legolas gibt ein Tempo vor, da kommt der beste Waldläufer nicht mit und Gimli erst recht nicht, er war eben glatt 1 km hinter uns. Dann ist „Elbi" auf einmal ist er spurlos verschwunden und taucht lautlos wieder auf.

Aber wir haben da so einen Verdacht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich sicher bin, sein Vater meinte, er soll 20 g von dem Kraut in Wasser kochen, nicht 200! Wenigstens etwas zum lachen rofl Wer lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil.

Nun, das war es nun wirklich mit Neuigkeiten.

Aha, Legolas ist gerade wieder „erschienen", ich denke mal wir können weiter.

Ich habe dich immer noch lieb und hoffe, dass das hier bald ein Ende nimmt.

Aragorn

Von: legolasduesterwald.mit

An: thranduilduesterwald.mit

Betreff: Oh Mann……………………

Hallo Papi,

Ich will nur noch nach Hause.

Bin nur noch mit zweien unterwegs und die lachen andauernd über mich. Weiß gar nicht wieso. Wahrscheinlich sind sie nur neidisch, weil ich der Schnellste von uns bin.

Sind nämlich auf Ork-Jagd. Oh ja. Weil diese dreckigen, stinkenden Dinger zwei der Hobbits entführt haben. Ich bin sicher, dass wir sie retten können.

Übrigens danke für den Tipp mit dem Goldhornbaumblattkraut. Wirkt leider etwas zu gut.

(hmmm…deswegen bin ich wohl der Schnellste)

Mir ist gestern ein Zopf aufgegangen. Und die wollten keine Pause machen, damit ich ihn neu flechten konnte. So was gemeines. Ich kann doch nicht mit aufgelösten Haaren rum rennen. Stell dir mal vor, wir wären auf die Orks gestoßen. Was hätte das für einen Eindruck gemacht.

Ach so, Boromir ist tot. Das waren die Orks.

Ach ja, und Frodo und Sam sind weg. Keine Ahnung wohin. Fühl mich eh wohler, wenn dieser komische Ring nicht mehr in meiner Nähe ist.

Okay, muss Schluss machen. Mein Bauch bringt mich noch um.

Liebe Grüße auch an Mama

Legolas

Im Ordner „Posteingang"

Von: obermamaelbeneltern-online.mit

An: legolasduesterwald.mit

Betreff!!!!!!

Mein lieber Sohn,

was fällt dir eigentlich ein?

Du machst dich einfach so auf eine mühsame Reise. Weißt du eigentlich, wie gefährlich das in der heutigen Zeit ist? Und wie viele Sorgen deine Mutter sich um dich macht? Aber das scheint dir ja völlig egal zu sein!

Ich bin sehr wütend!

Und natürlich steckst du wieder mit deinem Vater unter einer Decke!

Wart's bloß ab, wenn du nach Hause kommst, du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben! Das gibt mindestens 50 Jahre Stubenarrest! Da kannst du dich schon mal drauf verlassen.

Ich wusste, dass dein Vater mir etwas verschweigt. Oh, wenn ich den gleich erwische……

Hoffentlich isst du wenigstens genug und hast ordentliche Kleidung dabei. Und denk dran, dir morgens und abends die Zähne zu putzen. Und kämm dir deine Haare ordentlich. Vor allen Dingen: wasch dir die Hände, wenn ein öffentliches Badezimmer benutzt hast.

Kocht denn einer, wenn ihr unterwegs seid? Und was sind das für Leute?

Wenn ich die wenigstens kennen würde…

Und melde dich bitte jeden Tag einmal, damit ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht.

Deine besorgte

Mama

Von: Galadrielelbenkochenambesten.mit

An: Frodo.beutlinhobbingen.mit

Betreff: Huhu!

Huhu Frodo!

Wollte nur mal schnell hallo sagen und fragen, ob es dir gut geht. Habe nämlich in meinem Spiegel gesehen, dass ihr euch verlaufen habt.

Ihr kommt in ungefähr 2 Stunden an einem umgekippten Baumstamm an. Dort müsst ihr links gehen.

Habe dir eine Landkarte angehängt. Und die Gebrauchsanweisung für das Licht. Habe ich total vergessen, dir mit zu geben.

Noch mal vielen Dank für die schöne Nacht. Hoffe, du hast dich wieder beruhigt. Das erste Mal ist immer aufregend, ich weiß…..ist bei mir zwar schon ein paar tausend Jahre her, aber trotzdem erinnere ich mich noch sehr gut. Beim nächsten Mal dauert es sicher länger als 1 Minute….lol Und es gibt doch nichts besser, als mit einer erfahrenen Frau das erste Mal…na ja du weiß schon fg

Ich fand es auf jeden Fall sehr schön.

Ach so: Hast du eine Ahnung, wo ich meinen Ring hingelegt habe? Irgendwie finde ich ihn nicht mehr…..na ja….er hat eh nicht viel Macht gehabt und besonders schön war er auch nicht.

Okay, du Süßer, du. Ich muss Schluss machen, Celeborn nervt schon wieder, wann es Abendessen gibt….ich hasse es, eine Hausfrau zu sein….

Liebe Grüße und ein feuchtes Küsschen

Galadriel…

PS: Wann sehen wir uns noch mal?

An: Mailingliste Mittelerde

Von: arargornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

Betreff: WG: Huhu!

Leute, ihr müsste das lesen! Kam gerade hier an! Obermegalol!

---Originalmeldung---

_Von: __Galadrielelbenkochenambesten.mit_

_An: __Frodo.beutlinhobbingen.mit_

_Betreff: Huhu!_

_Huhu Frodo!_

_Wollte nur mal schnell hallo sagen und fragen, ob es dir gut geht. Habe nämlich in meinem Spiegel gesehen, dass ihr euch verlaufen habt. _

_Ihr kommt in ungefähr 2 Stunden an einem umgekippten Baumstamm an. Dort müsst ihr links gehen. _

_Habe dir eine Landkarte angehängt. Und die Gebrauchsanweisung für das Licht. Habe ich total vergessen, dir mit zu geben. _

_Noch mal vielen Dank für die schöne Nacht. Hoffe, du hast dich wieder beruhigt. Das erste Mal ist immer aufregend, ich weiß…..ist bei mir zwar schon ein paar tausend Jahre her, aber trotzdem erinnere ich mich noch sehr gut. Beim nächsten Mal dauert es sicher länger als 1 Minute….lol Und es gibt doch nichts besser, als mit einer erfahrenen Frau das erste Mal…na ja du weiß schon fg_

_Ich fand es auf jeden Fall sehr schön. _

_Ach so: Hast du eine Ahnung, wo ich meinen Ring hingelegt habe? Irgendwie finde ich ihn nicht mehr…..na ja….er hat eh nicht viel Macht gehabt und besonders schön war er auch nicht. _

_Okay, du Süßer, du. Ich muss Schluss machen, Celeborn nervt schon wieder, wann es Abendessen gibt….ich hasse es, eine Hausfrau zu sein…._

_Liebe Grüße und ein feuchtes Küsschen_

_Galadriel…_

_PS: Wann sehen wir uns noch mal?_

Von: Galadrielelbenkochenambesten.mit

An: aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

Betreff: Du verdammter Idiot!

Ich dachte echt, du wärst schlauer!

Wenn du demnächst eine Mail rund schickst, dann lass wenigstens Lorien aus!

Ich habe hier den größten Ehekrach der Welt!

Blödes Lästermaul!

Galadriel


	2. Chapter 2

Von: Eomerreit-und-schiessverein-rohan.mit

An: Eowynweiber-mit-schwert.mit

Betreff: Na Schwesterherz?

Hey,

du wunderst dich sicher, wie ich es schaffe, dir jetzt zu schreiben, wo es hier doch nur ein Internetcafé gibt, das immer zu hat.

Haben drei ziemlich komische Typen getroffen. So ein schmieriger Waldläufer namens Aragorn, einen niedlichen Elben (wenn der mit anderen Dingen so gut wie mit seinem Bogen umgehen kann, dann Halleluja!) und ein Zwerg. Komische Zusammenstellung, was?

Aber die haben ein Schlepptop dabei und da habe ich mir das doch glatt mal geborgt, um meiner lieben Schwester eine Mail zu senden.

Wie gehts unserem Onkel? Ist er noch seniler geworden? Hoffentlich wird das bald mal wieder was, so kann der doch kein Land mehr regieren. Pah!

Aber ist schon ganz witzig hier. Die suchen nach Hobbits, so winzige Kerle, kann sein, dass wir die abgemurkst haben….ich weiß es net….

Meine Haare glänzen wie noch nie. Der Elb hat meine Haare mit seiner Spülung behandelt. Tolles Zeug. Ich bring dir davon mal eine Probe mit. Vielleicht kann man das bei den Elben ja online bestellen. Legolas (so heißt der Süße) meinte, es gäbe da so einen Online-Shop, die würden vielleicht auch zu uns liefern.

Drück mir die Daumen, dass ich an den Schnuckel heran komme.

Und dieser Aragorn wäre sicher dein Geschmack, du stehst auf so verwegene Typen.

Na ja, ich mach gleich mal ein Bild mit der Digicam, bevor sie gehen und sende es dir, okay?

Mach's gut und bleib sauber

Eomer

Von: Legolasduesterwald.mit

An: infohaarkuren-fuer-jedermann.mit

Betreff: Anfrage, Kundennummer: 92911

Guten Tag,

ich bin bereits Kunde bei Ihnen, aber möchte gerne fragen, ob Sie auch nach Rohan und an Menschen liefern. Hier gäbe es einige Interessenten.

Habe hier mal ein wenig die Werbetrommel für Ihre tollen Pflegeprodukte gerührt.

Wenn ja, möchte ich bzw. der Mensch folgendes bestellen:

1 Flasche Brilliant Care Shampoo für lange Haare, mit besonders starkem Rosenduft.

2 Flaschen Seidenhaar-Schaumspülung für blondes Haar (die übliche Duftrichtung, gefiel ihm ganz gut)

1 Tube Hand- und Nagelcreme (diesmal die für beanspruchte Hände)

1 Rosshaarbürste, weich mit Holzstiel

2 Flaschen Nagelhärter extra stark

Bitte senden an:

Eomer,

Theoden's Palast, Raum 9867

Rohan

Rechnung geht wie immer auf meinen Vater.

Über eine baldige Antwort würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Legolas Grünblatt, Düsterwald (z. Z. aber nicht! Siehe Lieferadresse)

Von: aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

Von: Arwenbruchtalelben.mit

Betreff: Ein süßer Kuss zum Gruß!

Hallo mein Schatz!

Ich vermisse dich so sehr……

Es gibt nicht viel Neues. Ach ja….wir haben da so ne Truppe Reiter getroffen…..die haben uns Pferde gegeben. Super Sache…endlich mal nicht mehr laufen. Ich dachte schon, meine Blasen heilen niemals mehr ab. Muss unbedingt neue Stiefel kaufen, die sind einfach zu eng. Habe mir jetzt erstmal von Legolas ein Paar Schuhe ausgeliehen, aber auf denen fühle ich mich wie eine Tunte. Typische Elbenschuhe halt. Aber sie sind bequem. Frage mich nur, wie er darin läuft, ohne sie zu verlieren.

Nun, die Hobbits haben wir immer noch nicht gefunden. Das heißt also, wir suchen weiter. Elbchen hat immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Aber wenigstens rennt er jetzt nicht mehr so schnell. Und schnell reiten kann er auch nicht, er muss den dicken Zwerg mit auf sein Pferd nehmen, weil der nicht reiten kann. Hihi….sieht witzig aus…..

Nun…..müssen gleich weiter…hoffe wirklich das Merry und Pippin noch leben.

Übrigens Frodo und Sam haben sich immer noch nicht gemeldet, die Blöden. Es wird doch wohl möglich sein, irgendwo ein Internetcafé aufzutreiben. Außerdem habe ich ja mein Handy dabei.

Es ist schon hart, wenn man nur Idioten um sich hat…..aber ich bin nicht mehr so genervt und das ist ja schon mal was.

Ach, noch was: Einer der Reiter fährt voll auf Legolas ab, so wie es aussieht. Er hat ihn die ganze Zeit angeschmachtet. Aber Blondi hat das nicht mal gemerkt, glaube ich. Der hat nur über seine Haare gesprochen.

Eben kam er an und wollte mich auch noch damit voll labern. Aber ich mag meinen verwegenen Look, ich will nicht ausschauen wie ein Elb. Die Schuhe reichen schon.

Ich liebe Dich

Aragorn

PS: Hast du die weiter geleitete Mail gelesen. Geil, oder? Wir haben uns fast in die Hosen gemacht vor Lachen. Galadriel hat schon komische Vorlieben. Aber Celeborn hat da auch so einiges erzählt….sie scheint wohl auf ausgefallene Praktiken zu stehen…und auf Hobbits….

Sie ist übrigens stinkesauer auf mich. Habe die Mail aus Versehen auch nach Lorien geschickt. Man ist halt nicht perfekt. Die beruhigt sich schon wieder.

Von: legolasduesterwald.mit

An: obermamaelbeneltern-online.mit

Betreff: Sorry

Hallo Mama,

bitte sei nicht mehr böse auf mich. Es tut mir soooo leid, dass ich Papa gebeten habe, zu schweigen. Ich wollte doch nur nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Wirklich!

Habt ihr jetzt einen Ehekrach? Galadriel und Celeborn haben einen und Aragorn ist Schuld.

Ist die Mail, die er rund geschickt hat, bei euch auch angekommen? Wenn nicht, schicke ich sie euch. Wirklich sehr interessant.

Okay, wir müssen los.

Also bitte bitte, sei nicht böse, wenn ich wieder nach Hause komme…..

Alles Liebe

Legolas

PS: Sag Papa bitte, er soll seine Emails demnächst zweimal durchlesen, bevor er sie verschickt. Dort stand 200 und nicht 20 g…..und das hatte fatale Folgen…..wirklich fatal, wenn man in einer Fast-Wüste ist und es gibt kaum Büsche, aber ist jetzt fast wieder vorbei. Zum Glück!

Posteingang:

Von: frodo.beutlinhobbingen.mit

An: aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

Betreff: Liebe Grüße

Hallo ihr,

haben gerade so ein heruntergekommenes Internetcafé mitten in der Pampa gefunden. Und zum Glück wusste ich die Addy von Aragorn auswendig.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt mein Laptop noch. Passt gut drauf auf, es war schweineteuer……

Nun, was macht ihr denn so? Wir sind unterwegs. Keine Ahnung, wo wir gerade sind. Jedenfalls in irgend so nem stinkenden Kaff mit einer Tankstelle und einem Supermarkt. Ach, ich vergaß den Briefkasten. rofl

Nicht mal ein vernünftiges Hotel gibt es hier, nur so ne Absteige, aber besser als im Freien zu pennen.

Hoffe, es geht euch gut.

Aber Aragorn scheint es ja bestens zu gehen grummel. Macht dir wohl Spaß, mich in ganz Mittelerde lächerlich zu machen, oder? Bin wirklich sauer…aber im Anbetracht der Umstände gehe ich da jetzt nicht näher drauf ein.

Sam hat ne Allergie bekommen, der niest den ganzen Tag und seine Nase läuft. Ziemlich ekelig. Außerdem hat er so rote Pusteln an den Armen…..hihi. Witzig….na ja, er findet das nicht so lustig und jammert rum.

Bin ziemlich angenervt. Überlege schon, ob ich den Ring nicht einfach zum Juwelier bringen und verändern lasse. Könnte das nicht auch helfen? (Aber aaaah hier gibt es ja nicht mal einen!). Aber so'n hübscher Stein würde sich bestimmt gut machen.

So ein doofes Ding…..ab und zu komme ich mir vor, als hätte ich das Kraut von Gandalf geraucht. So voll bekifft…..und dann wird mir schummerig. Außerdem sagt Sam ich hätte letzte Nacht im Schlaf geredet. Hoffentlich nichts Peinliches. Ich werde es nachher aus ihm raus kitzeln.

Nun ja, die Sache mit Galadriel kennt ja nun jeder. Nochmals danke, Aragorn! Es sollte eigentlich niemand wissen, dass ich bis vor kurzen noch Jungfrau war. Aber macht euch nur lustig. Ihr wisst, dass ich den einen Ring habe, oder? Ich werde mich fürchterlich rächen! **ICH HABE DIE MACHT! SO!**

Aragorn soll sich schon mal warm anziehen…….

Nun gut, ich muss Schluss machen. Sam nervt, weil er Hunger hat. Wie immer….(alter Fresssack.)

Wir vermissen euch.

Frodo und Sam

PS: Großes Sorry, dass wir abgehauen sind, aber ich war einfach der Meinung, dass ich alleine weiter gehen muss. Sam ist mir mal wieder wie ein Dackel hinterher gelaufen. Ich hätte es ahnen müssen, dass ich den niemals loswerde.

Na ja, wenigstens ist es nicht so langweilig, wenn man zu zweit ist.

PPS: Ach, ich glaube, dass ich gestern dieses Vieh (Gondelum?) gesehen habe. Dat verfolgt uns immer noch. Überlege, ob ich es auf einen Kaffee an der Raststätte einladen soll.  
Was meint ihr? Ist der gefährlich? Oder eher nicht? Bin im Zwiespalt……hmmmmm……

Von: Eomerreit-undschiessverein-rohan.mit

An: legolasduesterwald.mit

Betreff: Ich muss dir was gestehen!

Hallo Legolas, du wunderschöner Elbenmann,

ich muss dir jetzt einfach schreiben, sonst platze ich.

Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, war mir klar, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf verliebt habe.

Das ist mir jetzt unangenehm, aber es muss raus.

Bitte verachte mich nicht, wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Ich kann nichts für meine Gefühle.

Wenn ich an dein Gesicht, deine Stimme, deine Haare, deinen Körper denke, wird mir heiß und kalt und meine Gefühle gehen mit mir durch. Ich würde dich so gerne näher kennen lernen. Alleine wie du deinen Bogen benutzt, macht mich ganz wuschig.

Ich liebe dich wirklich.

Bitte schreib zurück

Dein Eomer

PS: Bitte schweige darüber…..

Postausgang:

Von: legolasduesterwald.mit

An: eomerreit-und-schiessverein-rohan.mit

Betreff: AW: Ich muss dir was gestehen!

Hallo Eomer,

danke für deine Mail. Ich war etwas überrascht, aber auch nicht wirklich. Viele fahren auf mich ab, bin halt ein schöner Elb.

Kann dich aber beruhigen: Finde dich auch ziemlich süß. küsschensend Vor allem, nachdem deine Haare so schön glänzten. Fast so schön wie meine. fg

Können uns ja noch mal treffen, oder so. Und dann…sehen wir, was daraus wird. Würde dir gerne noch mal die Haare waschen, das hat mich irgendwie angetörnt. Hui! zitter

Muss dir aber auch was gestehen: Ich hatte noch nie was mit einem Mann (auch nicht mit einer Frau, das sowieso nicht). Bin zwar schon älter als du, aber irgendwie fand ich nie den richtigen. Aber vielleicht ja jetzt.

Also verlang am Anfang nicht so viel von mir….ich werde wahnsinnig nervös sein….und wahrscheinlich wird es nicht so klappen, wie du dir das vorstellst. Du verstehst? Nun ja, eigentlich muss ich auch bis zur Ehe unberührt bleiben, habe aber keinen Bock da drauf.

Und meine Eltern wissen nicht, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Sie haben sich zwar schon gewundert, warum ich bisher keine Freundin hatte, aber trotzdem wäre das eine Schande…..immerhin bin ich Prinz und sollte natürlich eine Frau heiraten….aber da haben sie sich geschnitten…..ich kann mit Weibern einfach nichts anfangen…..du wohl anscheinend auch nicht…..freu

Ach, habe mich voll über deine Email gefreut. Jetzt macht es viel mehr Spaß hier durch die Gegend zu reiten. (Übrigens noch mal danke für die Pferde).

Du hast mich sehr glücklich gemacht und ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich wieder zu sehen.

Ich mag dich wirklich

Knutschi!

Legolas

PS. Oh nein, Aragorn stand die ganze Zeit hinter mir und ich habe das nicht bemerkt, sonst merk ich so was immer. Da siehst du mal, wie du mich verwirrst.

Warte ab, in spätestens 2 Stunden weiß ganz Mittelerde, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin, wenn ich ihn nicht daran hindere. Alte Klatschtante…..

Von: aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

An arwenbruchtalelben.mit

Hallo meine süße Maus,

Ich muss dir noch mal schreiben. Vermisse dich immer noch so. Und irgendwie gehen mir schon wieder alle auf den Sack.

Legolas hat mich die halbe Nacht an den Baum gefesselt, damit ich seine Geheimnisse nicht in die Welt schicke. Wie kommt der nur darauf, dass ich so was tun könnte. Mach ich doch nie g.

Aber ich konnte ihn überlisten und gleichzeitig auch noch ein Schnippchen schlagen. Er musste in die Büsche verschwinden. Habe mich natürlich sofort befreit (von nem vernünftigen Knoten haben Elben wohl noch nichts gehört) Und dann bin ihm hinterher und habe ein Bild von ihm gemacht. Hihi…..er hat nix gemerkt….zum Glück habe ich meine Kamera dabei.

Das sende ich dann jetzt mal an Eomer…..hihi…das hat er davon, den zukünftigen König von Gondor an einen Baum zu binden. PÖ!

Außerdem wird er noch mal was von dem Kraut bekommen……ich finde, er sollte mal wieder etwas schneller werden und nicht so viel an seine „große" Liebe denken…..lol

Ach, das ist schon lustig. Erst hatte ich ja gedacht, er fängt was mit dem Zwerg an. Aber sie scheinen echt nur befreundet zu sein. Mehr nicht…..werde das aber noch beobachten.

Ach, Frodo hat sich endlich gemeldet. Ich denke, er hasst mich jetzt. Aber den beiden geht es bis auf Sam's Allergie gut. Ich glaube nur, Frodo hat so langsam keinen Bock mehr auf den Ring. Kann ich verstehen…..doofes Ding…..

Nun gut, muss jetzt noch schnell an Eomer schreiben, bevor das Elblein aufwacht.

Ich liebe Dich

Aragorn

An: Eomerreit-und-schiessverein-rohan.mit

Von: aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

Betreff: was zum lachen

Anhang: Pict2992102.jpg

Hey,

Nur mal auf die Schnelle. Hab da ein nettes Bild gemacht. Schon mal 'nen Elben im Gebüsch gesehen?

Tollen Elben hast du dir da ausgesucht. Hat mich einfach an einen Baum gefesselt.

Na ja, schau dir das Bild an……..

Gruß

Aragorn

PS: Kannst es ruhig jedem zeigen!

Posteingang:

Von: Eomerreit-und-schiessverein-rohan.mit

An: aragornwalslaeufer-treff.mit

Betreff: AW: was zum lachen

Na ja, weiß nicht so recht, was du damit bezwecken wolltest.

Finde das ziemlich gemein von dir. Aber das bist du ja immer.

Nun ja, hoffe, ich bin der einzige, dem du es gesendet hast. Du weißt, dass der Elb auch Gefühle hat, oder? Stell dir mal vor, von dir würde ein Bild mit entblößtem Hintern verschickt werden.

Schäm dich, wirklich……Ich werde legolas aber nichts davon sagen. Möchte ihn nicht verletzen

Eomer

Von: leoglasduesterwald.mit

An: obermamaelbeneltern-online.mit

Betreff: Heul!

Hallo Mama,

Mir geht es soooo elend…….schon wieder habe ich die Flitze-….(du weißt schon). Weiß gar nicht warum. Ich kann mir doch gar nichts eingefangen haben, oder? Habe mir doch auch immer die Hände gewaschen……

Was kann ich dagegen tun? Es ist wirklich hinderlich, andauernd anhalten zu müssen. Wir sind zwar jetzt in diesem Fangorn-Wald (zum Glück), aber trotzdem…….so eine verdammte Hacke!

Aber ansonsten ist alles beim Alten. Suchen immer noch an den Hobbits…..aber sie scheinen noch zu leben….wenigstens etwas…….

Bist du eigentlich immer noch böse auf mich? Ich hoffe nicht. Und bitte gib mir keinen Stubenarrest, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Oder wenigstens nur 10 Jahre oder so….okay?

Okay, muss Schluss machen, wir müssen weiter…..

Liebe Grüße

Legolas

Von: gimlischneewittchen-nackt.mit

An: frodo.beutlinhobbingen.mit

Betreff: Danke für deine Mail

Hey Frodo und Sam,

ich schreibe jetzt mal in Vertretung aller anderen. Danke, für eure mail. Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht.

Zuerst das wichtigste: Gandalf lebt! Aber er hat seine Sachen und Haare gewaschen, deshalb ist er jetzt weiß…..du wirst dich sicher freuen, dass zu hören. (also, dass er lebt, nicht, dass er sauber ist…hihi)

Aragorn (könnte es Gandalf mal gleich tun) ist ein richtig fieser Hund, ständig lästert er und klatscht in der Gegend rum. Und er hackt ständig auf uns rum…..:-(

Legolas geht es gar nicht gut. Er hat laufend Bauchweh und muss rennen. Meinst du, bei Elben hilft mein Immodensium Mini-Akkutare (hab das extra für die Reise eingepackt)? Kenne mich da nicht so aus. Würde ihm aber gerne helfen. Aber nicht, dass das für Elben giftig ist, oder so….

Merry und Pippin geht es gut, sie haben einen Ent und somit eine super Reisemöglichkeit gefunden. Gandalf hat das erzählt.

Okay, so langsam muss ich Schluss machen.

Bittet meldet euch noch mal, sobald ihr könnt.

Liebe Grüße auch an Sam und den „Einen" (lol)

Gimli und die anderen Idioten

PS: Ich beneide dich, dass du an Galadriel ran gekommen bist…..hach….sie steht wohl eher auf den jugendlichen Typ. Schade….

PPS: Zur Frage mit Gollum(!): Gandalf sagt, er ist zwar nicht ganz harmlos, aber eigentlich auch nur ein armer Spinner. Also kannst du entscheiden, wie du willst. Und er soll ein prima Fremdenführer sein, munkelt man. Also vielleicht ganz vorteilhaft.

Empfehlung vom Ober-Zwerg: Macht euch an ihn ran und genießt die Vorzüge! Aber lass den Ring nicht aus den Augen! Gollum will den wieder haben……gleichzeitig kannst du aber deine Macht ausnutzen, er wird vor dir als Ringträger sicher Bammel haben. Sag einfach, wenn er nicht lieb ist, gibst du den Ring Sauron…..das wird er gar nicht gerne hören….

Von: Arwenbruchtalelben.mit

An: aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

Betreff: Jetzt schreib ich auch mal

Hallo meine Schnuckelmaus,

nun schreibe ich auch mal an dich. Du hast ja so viel erzählt. Ich schüttel mich hier regelmäßig vor Lachen.

Was hat Eomer denn zu dem Foto gesagt? Und hat Legolas was raus bekommen? Der arme Kerl. Ich hoffe, du hast das mit dem Kraut gelassen…..das kann ganz schön rein hauen hat mein Vater gesagt. Damit schadest du dir doch selber. Schließlich kommt ihr so ja nicht voran.

Nun ja, trotzdem witzig. Und die gerechte Strafe. Nur ich darf dich fesseln (vermisse das übrigens total).

Und Legolas ist tatsächlich auch in Eomer verknallt? Na das kann ja was geben. Ihr trefft die ja sicher noch mal…..meinst du nicht, seine Eltern würde so was brennend interessieren? Also, dass er vom anderen Ufer ist? Der PRINZ VOM DÜSTERWALD?

LOL!

Nun, hier ist es ziemlich öde im Moment. Mein Paps hat super miese Laune und will immer dass ich fortgehe, der Schwachmat. Ich bin erwachsen und entscheide selber.

Nun….vielleicht hätte ich mit euch kommen sollen…..wenn ich da höre, was ihr so erlebt. seufz. Und ich sitze hier mit meinem Alten fest…..

Okay, ich muss Schluss machen… er ruft mich schon wieder…..stöhn

Ich liebe dich und hoffe, dass wir uns gaaaanz baaaald wieder sehen

Arwen

PS: Liebe Grüße an die anderen.

PS: Oh je….Legolas' Mutter hat eben angerufen. Sie war außer sich vor Sorge und hat mit Papa über Legolas gesprochen….also hast du das tatsächlich gebracht. Du Schlingel, du……

PPPS: Papa sagte gerade, falls es Legolas sehr schlecht gehen sollte, gebt ihm etwas Walburga-Gras zu Kauen, falls in noch im Fangorn seid. Dort wächst das überall. Er fand das, was sollte man auch anderes erwarten, natürlich nicht so witzig…

Von: obermamaelbeneltern-online.mit

An: legolasduesterwald.mit

Betreff: Mein armer Schatz….

Hallo mein krankes Engelchen,

natürlich bin ich nicht mehr böse auf dich. Vor allem weil du krank bist. Wärst du jetzt zu Hause würde ich dir einen Tee kochen und deine Lieblingsplätzchen backen. Mein armes Häschen…..

Geht es dir denn schon wieder besser? Ansonsten solltest du dich viel ausruhen und vor allem viel trinken. Hast du denn kein Durchfallmittel dabei? Sollte man immer, wenn man verreist. Kann am Wasser oder auch an fremden Speisen liegen. Da kriegt man schnell so was.

Habe eben mit Elrond telefoniert…er schaut mal nach einem Heilmittel und Arwen schickt eh gerade eine Mail an Aragorn und teilt ihm das dann mit.

Aber das wird schon wieder. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja mal eine Nacht in ein Hotel gehen und du kannst vernünftig schlafen. Frag deine Begleiter doch mal.

Ach, ich wäre jetzt so gerne da für dich.

Deine sehr besorgte Mama

PS: Papa lässt ausrichten, dass er auch sehr besorgt um sein kleines Prinzchen ist.

Wir haben dich sehr lieb!

Postausgang:

Von: aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

An: arwenbruchtalelben.mit

Betreff: AW: Jetzt schreib ich auch mal

Liebste Maus,

ich habe mich sehr gefreut, von dir zu hören.

Es tut mir leid, dass dir so langweilig ist. Wenn du magst, kannst du ja nachkommen….wir werden morgen früh mit Gandalf zu Theoden reiten und dort den bösen Zauberer Saumann (oder so) aus ihm raus holen. Drück uns die Daumen.

Also wenn du Bock hast….wir sind sicher noch ein paar Tage da.

Meinst du echt, ich sollte Leggis Eltern stecken, dass er schwul ist? Ich denke, dass wäre witzig, aber ich weiß nicht….mal sehen, was er mir wieder antut. Im Moment habe ich wohl genug angerichtet.

Apropos…..irgendwann erwürg ich ihn mit seinen Haaren. Andauernd kommt „Wir müssen mal anhalten…" und das in einem Ton, als würde er jeden Augenblick den Löffel abgeben. Elben sollten öfters krank werden, damit sie sich dran gewöhnen. Das ist wirklich nicht zum aushalten.

So langsam tut mir das aber eigentlich auch leid. Werde nachher das Gras suchen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen, denke ich…ihm geht es echt nicht so gut. Der ist schon seit 45 Minuten verschwunden, oder so……hmmm…wenn Eomer jetzt hier wäre, würde ich mir da keine Sorgen machen, aber so…..

Schütt Elrond doch mal was in den Kaffee, damit er was lockerer wird. Der macht immer ein Gesicht, als würde ihm einer quer sitzen. Ist den anderen auch aufgefallen….Sorry, dass ich so über deinen Papa spreche, aber ist doch die Wahrheit…..der geht sicher zum lachen in den Keller, oder?

Nun gut, ich werde mich mal auf die Suche machen…..und verspreche hiermit, dass ich mich bessere. 

Ich liebe Dich!

Aragorn….

Von: legolasduesterwald.mit

An: obermamaelbeneltern-online.mit

Betreff: AW: Mein armer Schatz…..

Hallo Mama und Papa,

Tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt erst antworte, aber ich hatte genug andere Sorgen. (Ihr wisst ja….)

Aber ihr könnt euch beruhigen, mir geht es wieder besser. Bin nur ziemlich sauer auf Aragorn, denn der hat mir das angetan. Aber er hat sich entschuldigt und mir das Heilmittel besorgt. Und jetzt ist es endlich wieder vorbei….

Ich denke, ich werde ihm verzeihen.

Vermisse übrigens deine Plätzchen, Mama….im Moment haben wir nur noch Lembas und ein bisschen was an Früchten aus dem Wald und das hängt mir gewaltig zum Hals raus…..

Aber wir reiten jetzt zum Palast von Theoden und da gibt es hoffentlich mal was Richtiges zu essen. Aber erst müssen wir den König wiederherstellen……der soll wohl besessen sein oder so…..Gandalf ist wohl nebenberuflich auch noch Exorzist….interessant….oder?

Bin schon total gespannt, wie das abläuft…..

Ansonsten habe ich nichts mehr zu berichten, nur dass ich euch vermisse….

Liebe Grüße

Legolas

Posteingang:

Von: elrondheiler-im-netz.mit

An: aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

Betreff: Dazu muss ich jetzt mal was los werden.

_**Elrond in Bruchtal,**_

**_Heiler für alle Elben-Wehwehchen,_**

_**Tel: 09893882882,**_

_**elrondheiler-im-netz.mit**_

_**Sprechzeiten: nach Vereinbarung**_

_**Behandle auch Tiere, Menschen, **_

_**Hobbits und ähnliche Geschöpfe**_

Junger Mann,

wie kommst du eigentlich auf solch abscheuliche Ideen? Du kannst doch einem Elben nicht einfach Durchfall verpassen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie gefährlich so was ist? Gerade bei Elben, die so etwas auf natürlichem Wege ja nicht bekommen.

**MACH DAS NIE WIEDER!**

Und ich durfte das natürlich alles wieder ausbügeln. Denn wen ruft die Mutti an? Natürlich mich….

Ich hoffe, du warst wenigstens so fair und hast ihn von seinem Leid befreit.

Und du willst mein Schwiegersohn werden….ich frage mich da nur, was du alles mit meiner Tochter anstellst….

Im Übrigen: Du scheinst Elben ja zu hassen, aber wieso liebst du dann meine Tochter? Sie ist auch eine Elbin! Auch wenn sie sich vielleicht nicht so typisch benimmt…..

Außerdem kannst du den Hobbits, falls du sie wieder triffst, etwas von mir ausrichten.

Sie haben meinen ganzen Gemüsegarten ruiniert! Ich bin stinkewütend……das gibt Bruchtalverbot!

Und da wundert ihr euch noch, dass ich immer schlechte Laune habe…..ist ja kein Wunder, da ist man so alt und keiner nimmt Rücksicht…….wirklich deprimierend.

Dein Elrond

**Posteingang**

Von: arwenbruchtalelben.mit

An: Aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

Betreff: AW: AW: Jetzt schreib ich auch mal

Hi Süßer,

ich bin doch nicht böse, wenn du so über meinen Vater redest. Du hast ja vollkommen Recht. Er ist ein miesepetriger, alter….., du weißt schon….ich kenne ihn leider auch nicht anders. Habe auch schon mal überlegt, ihm ein paar Drogen unterzujubeln, aber wahrscheinlich würde er das eh merken, er ist doch prophetisch veranlagt….

Übrigens hat er gestern wieder was aus meinem Kleiderschrank genommen. Natürlich klammheimlich. Ich habe ihm schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass er sich gefälligst selber Frauenkleider kaufen soll, wenn er so darauf steht. Aber er denkt immer, ich merke das nicht. PÖ! Wenn es ihm peinlich ist, kann er sie ja im Internet und auf meinen Namen bestellen. Ich finde es nicht so toll, zu wissen, dass jedes meiner Kleider auch schon von meinem Vater getragen wurde. Hast du auch so eine Leidenschaft? Eher nicht, oder?

Habe schon gehört, dass es Legolaschen wieder besser geht. Seine Mama rief schon wieder hier an (die Alte nervt mich auch) und bedankte sich überschwänglich. Und heute kam ein Bote von Fleumit. Ich finde, sie übertreibt etwas mit ihrer Mutterliebe. Legolas ist doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Und auch kein Mädchen (auch wenn er so aussieht und sich so benimmt lol)

Seid ihr schon im Palast angekommen? Oder noch unterwegs? Ich überlege echt, ob ich nachkommen soll…..es ist immer noch saulangweilig hier.

Bin froh, dass ich mich für ein sterbliches Leben entschieden habe, wie soll man das eine Ewigkeit aushalten?

Außerdem würde ich zu gerne Legolas und Eomer beim turteln sehen. Hihi….ist sicher ein Anblick für die Valar….

Hast du eigentlich meinen Wurfstern noch, ähm quatsch, Abendstern……den hatte ich dir ja gegeben. Pass gut auf das Teil auf……also nicht verlieren! Wenn ich mein lila Kleid anziehe, möchte ich den noch mal wieder haben…in einem Stück!

So, ich muss gleich Mittagessen kochen (die Bediensteten sind alle weg (!)) und die Toiletten putzen….scheiß Drecksarbeit…..mein Vater soll sich gefälligst eine Haushälterin anschaffen, wie andere allein stehende Männer auch…

Ich liebe Dich

Arwen (zurzeit gelangweilt, genervt und total frustriert…(hab meine Tage gestern gekriegt, so ein Mist! Schon wieder 4 Jahre um)

Von: obermamaelbeneltern-online.mit

An: aragornwaldlaeufer-treff.mit

Betreff: Was hast du gegen meinen lieben Sohn!

Sehr geehrter Herr Aragorn,

Von meinem Sohn erfuhr ich, dass Sie ihn ständig ärgern und das gipfelte in einer Verabreichung eines Abführmittels, durch das mein Schatz leiden musste.

Wie kommen Sie auf solche Einfälle? Ich möchte sie hiermit bitten, solche Eskapaden ab sofort zu unterlassen, ansonsten komme ich mal vorbei und dann können Sie sich warm anziehen!

Mein Kleiner ist sehr zart, empfindsam und noch sehr jung. Die anstrengende Reise alleine reicht schon, er muss nicht auch noch zusätzlich leiden. Also bitte machen Sie ihm das Leben nicht unnötig schwer, indem sie ihn ärgern.

**HABEN SIE DAS VERSTANDEN?**

Rochdil Grünblatt

Von: Frodo.beutlinhobbingen.mit

An: gimlischneewittchen-nackt.mit

Betreff: Gollum ist der Beste!

Hi ihr!

Ach, ich bin soooo froh, dass ich Gollum zum Kaffee eingeladen habe. Er ist soooo nett und hat versprochen uns nach Mordor zu begleiten…..er redet zwar komisch und man versteht ihn nicht immer und zuerst hat er versucht mich umzubringen (nur wegen dem Ring), aber ansonsten…. Irgendwie ist der niedlich, fast wie ein kleiner Hund.

Außerdem habe ich meine Lesebrille irgendwo verloren und kann keine Karten mehr lesen, und Sam ist zu dumm dafür. Und der Reiseführer aus dem Buchladen ist für'n A…..

Aber nun haben wir ja den kleinen Wicht. Sonst hätte ich einen Optiker suchen müssen.

Sam kann ihn nicht leiden. Denke mal, er hat Angst, dass er meine Freundschaft verliert. So ein Quatsch…..

Ach ja, war gestern hier bei einem Juwelier, und habe mal wegen dem Ring gefragt, aber der war voll unfreundlich und sagte nur ich soll dieses Scheiß-Ding sofort wieder weg stecken….

Blödmann…..

Und wie geht es euch so? Hoffe, wir sehen uns bald mal wieder…..

Liebe Grüße

Euer Frodo

**Postausgang:**

Von: legolasduesterwald.mit

An: eomerreit-und-schiessverein-rohan.mit

Betreff: Wir sind bald da! Und Aragorn ist ein Arsch!

Hey Du Schnuffel,

Es dauert nicht mehr lange und wir sind am Palast angekommen. Freue mich schon, dich zu sehen. Oder bist du nicht da? Aber dann kommst du doch, sobald dein Onkel wieder der Alte ist, oder?

Aragorn ist so ein gemeines, hinterhältiges Biest…….da hat der mir doch glatt ein Abführmittel in den Tee gemischt…..oh mann…..das war ein harter Tag, sag ich dir, diese elende Rennerei und das war sooo peinlich…..einmal war der Busch zu weit entfernt schäm……und dann ist der auch noch sooo doof und gesteht mir alles. Aber wenigstens hat er auch geschafft, dass das wieder weg ging. War ihm dann doch ganz dankbar….

Aber findest du nicht auch, dass er total unreif ist? Er ist zwar jünger als ich, aber als Mensch sollte er doch schon erwachsen sein in seinem Alter.

Ach….immer wieder muss ich an dich denken….du bist wirklich sooo süß….

Muss leider schon wieder aufhören……

Ich habe dich lieb

Küsschen

Legolas


	3. Chapter 3

Posteingang:

Von: Eomerreit-undschiessverein-rohan.mit

An: legolasduesterwald.mit

Betreff: AW: Wir sind bald da! Und Aragorn ist ein Arsch!

Anhang: Navigation Palast Eomer

Hallo, du niedlicher Elbenkrieger!

Danke für deine Email, natürlich werde ich da sein, wenn du kommst (egal, wie du kommst fg)

Aragorn ist wirklich eine Pottsau, der soll sich mal vorsehen, wenn der auf mich trifft.

By the way, wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Elben auch nen Dünnpfiff bekommen könnt….ich dachte, ihr werdet nicht krank? Na ja, aber durch Einwirkungen von außen.

Oh mann, ich hasse diesen stinkenden Walddingsbums. Und du hast Recht, der ist unreif!

Hach, ich freue mich schon auf deinen Besuch….kann es kaum erwarten. Ich werde dir Dinge zeigen…..na ja….wirst du ja sehen.

Damit du schnell zu mir findest, anbei eine Wegbeschreibung zu meinen Gemächern. Hoffe, das Navigationssystem funktioniert auch ohne Pferd einwandfrei…..hihi

Ich begehre dich wahnsinnig

Eomer

Postausgang

Von: gimlischneewittchen-nackt.mit

An: infozwergenbegierde-online.mit

Betreff: Eilige Bestellung, Kundennummer: 1

Sehr geehrte Zwerge und Zwerginnen,

Da ich auf Reisen bin und nun einige Zeit an einem festen Ort verweilen werde, möchte ich folgende Bestellung aufgeben (die sehr dringend ist!):

**Jeweils 1 mal die Monatsausgaben September – Januar von **

„**Zwergenmaiden oben und unten ohne"**

**2 x die aktuelle Ausgabe von **

„**Elbenwesen und ihre Sündenfälle" (einmal für einen guten Freund)**

**1 x die aktuelle Ausgabe von **

„**Hobbits unbedeckt, aber nicht unbefleckt"**

**1 x den aktuellen **

„**Playzwerg"**

**1 x die CD-Rom **

„**Tabus: Und wir machen es trotzdem" **

**Hier bitte die Folge 235 mit den Elbenmännern**

**Jeweils 1 x die CD-Rom (falls man die bei ihnen bekommt): **

„**Schwul? Na und! Die ersten Schritte zwischen jungen Männern" **

**und **

„**Mein Körper und ich, eine Entdeckungsreise für junge Elben" **

**(die sind auch für einen Freund!)**

**1 x das Video **

„**Zwerge und Hobbits, in wilder Aktion"**

Bitte senden sie die Rechnung mit dem Paket, ich werde dann online überweisen.

Dann noch eine Bitte: Mein Freund ist ein Elb und er hat sich das erste Mal verliebt, kennt sich aber mit den ganzen Dingen noch nicht so aus. Falls sie also Literatur, die helfen könnte, auf Lager haben, dann senden sie doch bitte etwas mit.

Mit zwergischen Grüßen

Gimli, Gloin's Sohn

Lieferadresse:

Gimli, der Zwerg

Z. H. Eomer

Theodens Palast

Rohan


	4. Chapter 4

**Postausgang:**

Von: Legolasduesterwald.mit

An: Finrodelbenweb.mit

Betreff: Ich muss dir unbedingt was berichten!

Hallo mein allerbester Freund und Vetter!

Bor…ich bin soooo verliebt……und ich hatte gerade die schönste Nacht meines Lebens.

Okay, erstmal erzählen, wo ich gerade bin. In Rohan….weiß nicht, ob du schon was von meinen Alten gehört hast, warum ich hier bin. Denke aber schon, wenn nicht, frag sie einfach.

Und jetzt zum Besonderen:

Endlich bin ich keine Jungfrau mehr!

Also….Eomer heißt der Süße. Er ist ein Mensch.

Und bis eben habe ich noch an seiner Seite gelegen…..

Oh Mann bin immer noch am zittern…..

Es war so toll! Leider müssen wir uns heute schon wieder trennen. 

Ziemlich deprimierend. Aber ich denke, ich sehe ihn bald wieder.

Überhaupt ist im Moment alles so aufregend…..endlich bin ich mal aus diesem Scheiß-Wals rausgekommen. Wurde echt Zeit.

Na ja, ich halt dich auf dem Laufenden. Gehe jetzt erstmal frühstücken…..

Wie läuft es eigentlich mit deiner Süßen?

Schreib mal zurück…..

Alles liebe

Der glücklichste Legolas der Welt……

Von: gimlischneewittchen-nackt.mit

An: frodo.beutlinhobbingen.mit

Betreff: Noch mal melden….

Hallo meine zwei süßen Hobbits!

Wie geht es so?

Danke für eure Mail. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass ihr noch lebt.

Hier ist ganz schön was los.

Aragorn und Legolas haben Streit….nun ja, kann man verstehen….sie schauen sich mit dem Arsch nicht mehr an. Zum Glück sind wir nicht mehr alleine unterwegs.

Sonst fühlt man sich immer so zwischen zwei Stühlen…..

Aber ich werde versuchen, sie dazu zu bringen, sich endlich zu vertragen….

Uih, und letzte Nacht ging es wohl gewaltig ab. Eigentlich hatte ich mit Legolas ein Zimmer, aber er schlich sich irgendwann davon, der Schlingel.

Nun und dann hörte ich äußerst verdächtige Geräusche von nebenan (Eomers Zimmer).

Da ging wohl gewaltig die Post ab.

Sind eben los geritten (wollen nach Helms Klamm mit dem ganzen Dorf!) und Legolas grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Schon den ganzen Morgen! Außerdem scheint er nur noch vor sich hin zu träumen. Wir waren noch nicht ganz aus dem Palast, als er mit voller Wucht gegen einen Laternenmast lief. Ich hab mich gekringelt vor Lachen! Und er grinste nur…..

Er scheint sehr glücklich zu sein.

Ich freue mich für ihn.

Und was geht bei euch so ab? Seid ihr schon in Mordor? Keine nette Gegend, oder?

Nun denn, ich muss sehen, das Aragorn nicht bemerkt, was Legolas da gerade hinter dem Gebüsch treibt. Ich glaube, er hat endlich die Freuden an seinem Körper entdeckt, will nicht, dass der dumme Waldläufer ihm das vermasselt.

Liebe Grüße auch von den anderen.

Gimli

**Posteingang:**

Von: Eomerreit-und-schiessverein-rohan.mit

An: legolasduesterwald.mit

Betreff: Danke!

_Anhang: pict91011.jpg_

Huhu mein Süßer!

Ich wollte dir einfach noch mal danke für diese geile Nacht sagen. Du warst der Hammer! Dafür, dass es dein erstes Mal war, hast du dich ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt…..g

Ich hoffe, du vermisst mich jetzt nicht so sehr. (du weißt ja, was ich dir erklärt habe, wie man sich entlädt, ne?)

Anbei das versprochene Bild von mir….dann hast du immer was, das du dir dabei anschauen kannst.

Deine Bilder sind übrigens toll geworden. Du hast einen Wahnsinns-Körper. Wie machst du das nur, dass du so schlank bleibst?

Und vor allem wusste ich nicht, dass Elben so gut bestückt sind…..der pure Wahnsinn!

Okay…nun muss ich ganz schnell gehen……wow, alleine der Gedanke an dich bringt mich zu rasen….

Ich liebe Dich

Eomer

PS: Das was du da mit deinen Fingern gemacht hast, war besonders toll. fg

PPS: Hach, ich vermiss dich so!

Von: aragornwaldlaufer-treff.mit

An: arwenbruchtalelben.mit

Betreff: ich bin grün vor Neid!

Meine Liebste!

Du wirst nicht glauben, was im Palast passiert ist.

Elblein hatte sein erstes Mal! Mit diesem dreckigen Eomer!

Das Gestöhne hat man durch den ganzen Palast gehört.

Und wenn Legolas noch länger so doof vor sich hergrinst, schmeiß ich ihn von seinem Pferd.

Und du bist sooo weit weg!

Ich will auch endlich wieder Sex!

Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens ein anstößiges Foto von dir senden? Bitte! Bitte! Bitte!

Ich bin im Moment so heiß auf dich……….

Dein

Absolut unbefriedigter

Aragorn

PS: Bor dieser Elb! Ich könnte ihm den Hals umdrehen! Jetzt kommt er grinsend hinter dem Gebüsch hervor. Warum sind männliche Elben nur so wahnsinnig gut gebaut? Warum ich nicht? Warum hat der so viel Glück? Man könnte im Moment die Wäsche von ganz Bruchtal an ihm aufhängen! Na ja, fast……

Und dieses Grinsen….grummel


End file.
